


Red Paper Hearts

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person to find a red paper heart is Clint....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Paper Hearts

The first person to find a red paper heart is Clint.

 

Clint has been having a shitty day. His favorite bakery was out of his favorite chocolate éclairs. They were even out of his second favorite cream puffs. He's really hungering for a nice dessert to satisfy his sweet tooth and cookies bought from a supermarket just don't satisfy him anymore.

 

As is the same for anyone with an éclair and cream puff addiction, he's huffing and growling at anyone who bothers him on his way back to the Tower. Maybe he'll just forget the rest of the day and skip meeting anyone because he seriously can't handle anyone's bullshit when he hasn't had his desserts. He's so pissed off and his craving is so strong that he just decides to rummage through the common area's kitchen for a candy bar or something.

 

Clint is frowning so much as he looks through the cabinets for something sweet that he almost doesn't notice the red paper heart on the fridge. His brows furrow in confusion and frustration once he notices the unusual “decoration” on the fridge door. 'Is Tony playing some prank again?' Seeing words on the note, he snatches it up.

 

_Clint,_

_I heard you haven't had the best day and I figured you might need something sweet to cheer you up._

_There's a few treats for you in the fridge._

_Enjoy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

There's no name written anywhere on the note, but he shrugs and sets the note aside on the counter in favor of looking for this 'something sweet' in the fridge. Opening the door, he spots a red foil tin with a similar design to the heart note. Taking it from the fridge, he puts it on the counter and rips the lid off. What's inside makes him smile and it's close to making him cry.

 

Inside are an assortment of his favorite chocolate éclairs and cream puffs from his favorite bakery. There are even some of the more elusive pineapple cream puffs.

 

It might be poisoned, but frankly Clint can't bring himself to care. Snatching an éclair up, he takes a bite and almost moans as the sweet taste fills his mouth. It's gone before he realizes and he's not quite satisfied yet, so he brings the tin with him to the couch and sits down, enjoying his desserts.

 

 

The second person to find a red paper heart is Steve.

 

Steve's feeling tired. Sometimes he just has days where all the new age technology frustrates him. He can't see how everyone can just get so attached to their cell phones and laptops. He feels like 3-D graphics are overtaking the simple joys of sketching and painting. He's tried to draw on the computer programs, but it really isn't the same and it just feels so wrong.

 

After his work out in the training room, he feels like sketching, but he hasn't gotten around to buying a new sketchpad and pencil set. He could go out and buy them, but he really doesn't want the attention he gets. Ever since the Avengers came together to defeat Loki and the alien invasion, people know his name and he gets recognized even out of his uniform.

 

Shopping used to be simpler before he became Captain America. He loved to go window shopping and visiting art stores. Art materials were more expensive back then and he couldn't get what he wanted often. Money was better spent on food and necessities. He had always wanted a nice set of art materials. Now he has a better income as an Avenger and being apart of SHIELD. Having the time and avoiding the media are new problems to going out and enjoying himself.

 

He sighs as he looks at the city from his floor. It's changed a lot since the war. Everything is bigger, taller. It's just not the way he remembers it. He doesn't hate it, but it's hard to get used to. He does like being up so high though. It's a nice view and he feels like he could probably see almost all of the city from there. That makes him wish he had art materials more than ever though.

 

Steve sighs and goes to sit on his couch to relax from training. It's then that he notices a flash of something red out of the corner of his eyes. On the coffee table, he spots a long box with a red paper heart on the top. It's curious. After being in the army, he feels like he should be extremely cautious of things that randoming show up in his place. The Tower's security is one of the best and when he inquires about the box, Jarvis tells him that it was sent to him and is not dangerous.

 

He sits on the couch before reaching out and picking up the paper heart. His eyes scan the words written on the front.

 

_Steve,_

_I saw you trying an art application on your StarkPad recently and it seemed to frustrate you._

_Technology has changed a great deal since your time and it must be hard to adjust to._

_Improvements aren't always better. There is nothing wrong with finding comfort in the simpler things._

_I hope you enjoy this gift._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

Steve frowns, not finding a name anywhere on the note. Still, sets it aside and opens up the box. What he finds inside makes him tear up and smile. A new sketchpad, easel, and pencil set. It's all he could want. There are small, individually wrapped chocolates in the shape of paint brushes inside as well. He hasn't celebrate Valentine's Day since before the war, but he pops one of the chocolates in his mouth and smiles. He could get used to it.

 

The next person to find a red paper heart is Tony.

 

Tony is exhausted. He's been up all night working on new improvements for SHIELD and new types of arrows for Clint. Once he's started something, it's almost impossible to get him to take a break before he's done. He's got grease smears on his cheek and he's run out of coffee.

 

It's when he starts to fall asleep at his desk in his lab that he shakes himself enough and whimpers at the lack of coffee. Tony looks at the arrows and then at his empty coffee cup. For a moment he debates about what to do. He really really wants to finish the arrows, but he also really wants coffee.

 

As much as Tony drinks scotch, he drinks coffee more. Bruce has always been vocal about how too much coffee is bad for him, but Tony pretends not to hear. Clint thinks Tony's blood has long since turned into coffee and it's the only thing that keeps him alive nowadays. Tony secretly agrees with Clint, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Coffee is a big part of his life and determined or not, he really needs more coffee. He grumbles as he gets up with his coffee cup and turns to leave the room. His eyebrow goes up as he notices a red heart and a basket sitting next to the door. 'Weird.'

 

When he's working, he doesn't tend to notice anyone else unless they yell at him. He likes to think that he notices them but pretends not to see them. Jarvis would tell him if someone came by though, which is why it's odd that he hadn't heard anything. He asks Jarvis about it, but Jarvis' response is simply that it's for him.

 

Tony shrugs and picks up the basket and the paper heart. It could be dangerous, but Tony doubts it. He knows his Tower has security better than the White House. Whatever this is, whoever it's from, it's safe. He quickly scans the note on the heart.

 

_Tony,_

_You always seem to forget to sleep. Still, one you're working on something you can't seem to stop._

_After a long night, you must be getting tired. I hope this helps._

_Enjoy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

Absently, he puts the note on one of his counters and looks over the basket. His face lights up with happiness as he realizes that inside are two bags of his favorite specialty coffee brands and some chocolate cake pops that he secretly loves. 'Happy Valentine's Day, indeed!'

 

He walks, fast paced up to the lounge kitchen, eager to have a cup of coffee he'd received.

 

 

The next person to find a red paper heart is Natasha.

 

Natasha's been on the Helicarrier, looking at the new recruits and instructing them in some basic spy skills. It's been a long day and she's gotten tired of training newbies. She's too restrained to try it, but if she were Clint, she might shoot arrows at them from the shadows. They are too frustrating and seem to forget their training. Sometimes she wonders how they even got into SHIELD.

 

Training them is a job that she has to do sometimes as required of her by the director, but she privately hates it. Their lack of confidence or overconfidence in some cases, makes her irritated. There are always some of the trainees who think that women are too weak to train men. It's those trainees who give her a headache. They look her over like a piece of meat and it pleases her to use them in her examples. She doesn't have any qualms about putting them in their place in demonstrations. They never win.

 

You'd think that they would know better than to mess with the Black Widow of SHIELD, but obviously some are just too stupid to know any better. She tosses her bag on the couch, sitting down heavily beside it and thinks about how many different ways she could kill them without leaving any evidence. She rubs her temples, a headache as a parting gift form the sessions. If they make her do any more training of recruits, she's going to go with Clint's examples and shoot them for fun.

 

She was obviously more tired and frustrated than she realized because it takes her a minute to see the red paper heart and package on the counter. Natasha grabs it from the counter, carefully looking over it for any trip wires and signs that it's dangerous. She knows that the Tower is extremely secure, but she also knows that no place is impenetrable. In her experience, it's better to be safe than sorry.

 

Her eyes scan the note on the heart for clues about its safety.

 

_Natasha,_

_I heard that you were training new recruits today. I know how much you hate it._

_Personally, I think Clint would shoot them all rather than train them. For a spy, he doesn't have as much patience as you do._

_I figured you might need something to help you relax._

_Enjoy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

Natasha's lips twitch in a smile as she agrees that Clint would rather shoot them than train them. She wishes that she could do that. She opens the package slowly, setting the wrapping aside. Inside she finds a variety of eucalyptus products, including soap, lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It's a special brand that she likes, made specifically for relieving stress. There is also a box of hazelnut chocolates that she favors after a long day.

 

It's a curious gift with no name. She wonders who sent it to her. Whoever it is knows her well, therefore the sender is most likely another Avenger. But who? She continues to think as she takes a hazelnut chocolate from the box and eats it, savoring the sweet, nutty taste.

 

The next to last person to get a red paper heart is Thor.

 

Thor is having a difficult time adapting to the culture of Midgard. It's nothing like his home of Asgard. The people live different lives, they play different games, they eat different food. It's the food that Thor has come to love. He loves seeing how different countries have different foods. Food differing from country to country and yet being part of Midgard is something unusual to him.

 

He enjoys Japanese food. The raw fish is something that he rarely eats in Asgard. He usually eats in the banquet hall where everyone shares a variety of meat and vegetables (but mostly meat). Sushi and sashimi are enjoyable and the flavor of soy sauce resembles a sauce he loved to dip meat in in Asgard.

 

Irish meat stew resembles one of his favorite dishes in Asgard. Meat and vegetables cooked in a rich, brown sauce. Just thinking of it makes his stomach growl with hunger. It's the perfect combination to a nice pint of rich ale. Midgard's ale is weak and has the same effect as water to him, but it still tastes good. Still, he craves Asgardian ale. It is rich and has a sweet taste that resembles honey on his tongue.

 

One of his favorite things on Midgard is chocolate and peanut butter. He loves pop-tarts as well, but he finds that Midgard's desserts are as plenty as the amount of humans. There are so many desserts and he loves them all. He hasn't found a single one he hates. He particularly likes the sweet, spice of chili chocolates.

 

Stark doesn't like them, though, so he doesn't store them at the Tower. The last time Thor went to a chocolate shop, he ordered a ton of everything and Stark had thrown a fit when he'd accidentally eaten a chili chocolate. It had been an amusing sight, watching Stark down a gallon of milk, but he'd promised not to keep such chocolates in the common area's kitchen where Stark could reach them.

 

Thor had been training with Steve before he'd returned to his floor and found a note with a basket of goodies. The red heart shaped paper note had intrigued him as he found words scrawled across the front.

 

_Thor,_

_Thank you for coming to Earth and being apart of the Avengers. I know that it's hard sometimes to find a place to fit in. Things are different here and it must be hard to be away from your family._

_I thought this might cheer you up a little._

_Enjoy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

Bruce had explained Valentine's Day once when he'd watched a scene in a movie during movie night at the Tower. The red hearts and chocolates had intrigued him and he'd wondered why it was so special. He'd been satisfied with the explanation, but was not fully understanding of how to participate in a Midgardian holiday. Thor hadn't expected anything from anyone on this day.

 

The basket was chocked full of various Midgardian sweets. He recognized some as being chili chocolates. Those were marked with labels warning Stark to beware. It made Thor laugh. He popped one particular chocolate in his mouth as he lugged it up to the common area – Tabasco chocolates. It was a marvelous heat on his tongue mixed with a gentle sweetness.

 

 

 

The last person to get a red paper heart is Bruce.

 

He's been looking through research about DNA and mutations all day. Unlike Tony, he actually takes breaks though. When he gets tired, he doesn't push himself. Having to 'be zen', as Tony puts it, is actually quite exhausting, especially when he gets frustrated. Controlling one's anger is extremely important for Bruce. If not, he could be a danger to everyone and that makes him even more strict on himself.

 

Bruce honestly enjoys his research. He loves to learn about the human body and the way DNA is altered and how the altered DNA affects people. Even before his accident, he had enjoyed learning and studying. Even with his other half being the Hulk, he likes his work. He hopes that some day he can find a cure for himself and possibly for a variety of genetically passed illnesses.

 

When Bruce finds himself at an impasse, he feels vulnerable and upset. He finds solace in a quiet meditation and a cup of tea. Coffee isn't the best for him, but he doesn't mind. Tea is much better in his opinion. Which is what he's craving now – tea.

 

He's been working on a headache trying to stay calm as he goes over results of his most recent research project to see how its going. It's not going the best. It's missing something and Bruce isn't sure what it is. This is when he decides that he needs tea more than he needs to figure out what's missing. Getting green is not going to give him a scientific epiphany.

 

He gets up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Bruce turns and walks to the entrance to the lab, struck by a red paper heart taped to the door. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow and pulls the paper heart from the door to read it.

 

 

_Bruce,_

_It's been a long day, hasn't it?_

_You are always doing your best, whether in research or in dealing with life in the Tower._

_In the cabinet of the common area's kitchen, I've left a little something for you._

_I hope it helps._

_Enjoy._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 

Bruce is curiously going over the note as he travels up to the common area and heads to the kitchen, ignoring the lump, which is a munching Clint on the couch. He opens up a cabinet to find a box of various teas from around the world with a red ribbon around it. Beside it, also with a red ribbon, is a box of tea chocolates. He smiles, because that's exactly what he needs and sets about making himself a cup of tea, tasting one of the tea chocolates as he does so.

 

 

Clint watches Bruce receive his mysterious gift, spying the red paper heart, as he munches on a cream puff. He also sees Tony and his gifts, spying Ton _y's_ red paper heart as Tony moves around Bruce to make himself a cup of specialty coffee. Natasha comes in and sits beside Clint, recognizing the similar red paper heart and her assortment of eucalyptus gifts as she eats more hazelnut chocolates. Thor strides in with his basket of chocolates and red paper heart. Steve walks in, beaming with his gifts as he eats another paintbrush shaped chocolate.

 

“So,” Clint starts, as everyone gathers in the living room on couches and chairs, “you guys got one too.” He waves his paper heart note as everyone takes out theirs and nods.

 

“Who's it from?” Steve asks, gesturing to their each individual gifts.

 

Tony just shrugs. “Who cares? This is amazing. I mean, I'm more amazing but this is some pretty damn good coffee.” He takes another sip of his coffee and hums happily at the delicious taste.

 

“Well, it's obviously someone who knows us well,” Bruce mentions as he holds up his tea. “They got me lovely teas.”

 

“They knew I was having a long day after training recruits at SHIELD.” Natasha chimes in, causing everyone to look at her. She shrugs as he explains, “I don't exactly like it. It gives me a headache.”

 

“Ahhh, that's why the eucalyptus,” Clint points to her set of eucalyptus scented items. Natasha nods.

 

“Peter did well,” Thor absentmindedly mentions as he unwraps another sweet. He's too busy looking through his sweets to notice that everyone is looking at him.

 

“Peter? He did this?” Thor looks up at them and notices their confusion. His brows furrow. “Yes, of course. He asked me if he could give me something for this day of Valentine.” Thor smiles at the thought. “He did well, did he not?”

 

It clicks in their heads. Peter asking what Natasha was doing at SHIELD and mentioning that training recruits must be hard. Peter taking notice of Clint's favorite desserts at his favorite bakery. Tony raving about how vast the world of specialty coffee is and Peter asking what Tony liked. Peter trying to help Steve draw on his StarkPad. Peter sitting with Bruce and trying different teas with him as they discussed how to stressful research could be.

 

Peter giving everyone presents for Valentine's Day? Yeah, that was him. Super sweet and gentle. Peter was a good boy, whom they worried for. He was always there when they needed him and he always made sure that they were okay.

 

“Where is Peter,” Tony asked Jarvis. “Spider-Man is out on patrol for the day. He should return around 7pm,” Jarvis answers.

 

The Avengers look at each other, plans running through their minds. They smile and nod at each other. Setting aside their gifts, they order cake. Steve and Bruce cook a big meal with chicken and cheesy broccoli casserole. Clint and Natasha go out and get chocolates and goodies that Peter loves. Tony and Thor rearrange the living room and set bean bags and pillows everywhere. They pick out some of Peter's favorite movies. Everyone waits for him to get home. For dinner they will spoil Peter. It's their Valentine's present to him.

 

After all, Valentine's isn't just about romantic love. It's like every other day – about Love for those who you care about.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Now has a sequel - "A Special Place in Our Hearts"


End file.
